


3 AM Memories

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Prisha has a nightmare about the day she turned and wakes up to find Violet in the kitchen.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	3 AM Memories

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

The village was of fire. Prisha could feel her lungs burning from the smoke she had inhaled. Her mind was hazy with fear, but in the back of it she was sure of one thing: this was a dream. She wanted to get out of it. Racing toward her home, Prisha’s footsteps followed the ones she had in life, desperate to get back to her family in time. Her movements seemed sluggish though, as if time was working against her even as her muscles ached with the strain of her endeavor.

 _Perhaps I shouldn’t go there,_ Prisha mused. Her eyes traced the corners of the street, searching for alleyways. All that waits for me there is him. If I choose another path, maybe it won’t happen again. Her feet dug into the ground as she spun around, racing toward the nearest alleyway. She should have felt hopeful, but instead a dreadful certainty continued to follow her. He was here. She could sense him. Prisha turned down another alleyway, following the twists and turns of the village she knew by heart. She needed to get as much distance as possible.

It only took moments for her efforts to come crashing down. There he stood at the end of the alleyway she’d just turned down. Prisha looked back for a second. The street behind her had disappeared, a mud wall standing in its place. With resignation, she turned to face him. Running wouldn’t work. If she accepted this, it would be over sooner. Her heart sank as the man approached her, hooded, his eyes hidden. Expression unreadable as always. At the last second, she panicked, raising an arm to strike out at the man. He brushed it aside as though it were nothing, grabbing her shoulders and lifting her upwards till her neck met his lips, biting deep. 

Prisha awoke suddenly, sitting up straight and looking round her. It took her a few seconds to get her bearings. She was at Ruby’s house tonight, participating in a girl’s night the dryad had thrown together, or as she liked to call it, a “hootenanny”. Her friends were curled up on the floor around her, 

Sophie and Minnie nestled together in one corner while Clementine and Ruby were in the sleeping bags beside her. Renata snored contentedly from the couch, her tail twitch slightly in her sleep. Brody was off to the side a little ways away in a kiddie pool Ruby had filled with water in order to allow her to sleep in her seal form. Prisha squinted, her eyes scanning the room once more. Where had Violet ended up?

A soft light coming from the adjoining kitchen answered her question quickly. Prisha sat for a moment wondering if she should go over there and see what Violet was up to. Their relationship was still new. Prisha found herself second-guessing her actions all the time, wondering what they would make Violet think of her. It was clear she wasn’t going back to sleep though, so she might as well get up and see what was going on. Prisha tiptoed round her sleeping friends, her curiosity outweighing her insecurities.

“Violet?” she called softly, leaning over to try to see round the fridge.

Violet’s head popped up behind the fridge door. In her mouth was a single chicken nugget. She quickly gulped it down, slamming the fridge shut. “It’s not what it looks like!”

“So you’re not eating the leftover nuggets from our McDonald’s run at 3 AM?”

Violet’s ears drooped in embarrassment. “OK, it’s exactly what it looks like,”

“Mind if I join you? Not in eating nuggets, but for company?”

“Yeah, sure,” Violet’s tail wagged slightly at the thought. 

Prisha couldn’t help but grin. She loved how easy Violet’s werewolf attributes made her to read. Hopping up on the counter, she watched her girlfriend in pleasant silence, the only sound coming from the hum of the fridge and Violet’s scarfing sounds which she tried her best to quell. 

The nuggets were quickly consumed and Violet’s attention turned to Prisha. She looked at her girlfriend guiltily. “Did the light of the fridge wake you up? I tried to wait till I was sure everybody was asleep.”

“No, it wasn’t that,” Prisha didn’t make eye contact with Violet, choosing instead to watch the numbers on the microwave clock. She didn’t often talk about her past. It was so long ago that the details were hazy even to her.

Violet took a step forward, cautiously laying a hand on top of Prisha’s. “Would talking about it help?”

“I was… dreaming about the day I died. My human self that is. The day I was turned into a vampire,”

“I’m guessing it was a pretty sucky day,”

“Yeah,” Prisha felt her throat tightening at that affirmation and tried to calm herself down. “It’s not that I don’t want to be a vampire. By now I’ve been one far longer than I was ever human, and I’m proud of what I accomplished in that time. It’s just… I wish the method had been different,”

Violet let go of Prisha’s hand. Reaching down she began to pull down the hem of her pajama bottoms which caused a fluttery panic in Prisha’s heart. Before she could comment though, she realized what Violet was doing. A large scar marred her skin just above her left hipbone. It was a rough, messy cut, a bite. The mark left on her by the wolf that turned her. 

“My turning wasn’t the best either,” Once she was sure Prisha had seen the mark Violet pulled her pant hem back up and tugged her shirt down. “But I’m glad of where it got me. Without it I wouldn’t have any of the friends I have today. Clem, Louis…” she paused, looking down at the floor between them. “Or you,”

Prisha felt her heart swell at those words. Caught up in the heat of the moment, she wrapped her arms around Violet, pulling her close. Violet stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the embrace, her tail hitting Prisha’s leg as it wagged back and forth. Her own arms slowly came up to mirror Prisha’s, deepening the hug. The pair stood there in the kitchen for several seconds simply holding on to each other, basking in the other’s warmth.

“Violet, I-” Prisha knew what she wanted to say. That she thought Violet was amazing, beautiful, captivating. That in over two hundred years on this earth she’d never come across anyone like her. That she loved her. But all that was too heavy, too soon. She didn’t want to risk scaring her away. “Thank you. For listening and for understanding,”

“Anytime,” Violet murmured. Her face was pressed into Prisha’s shoulder which muffled her words. 

Prisha looked out the window. The moon was fairly full tonight. Not completely (they’d made sure to schedule the hootenanny accordingly so Violet could attend) but enough to bathe the grass outside in shimmering light. Gently, she pulled back, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Violet’s ear. “Would you like to go on a walk with me? The moon is lovely tonight and the stars are even clearer out here in the countryside,”

Violet’s tail started wagging even harder, hitting both of Prisha’s legs now. “I’d love that,” Her hands slid down to Prisha’s waist, lightly lifting her and helping her up off the ledge before either of them realized what she was doing. Once they did, Violet’s face heated up and she looked away, utterly mortified.

Prisha slipped her hand into Violet’s. She placed a soft kiss on her cheek, her nose nuzzling against her girlfriend’s skin. “Thanks for the hand,”

“Uh huh. Let’s go outside,” Violet still didn’t look up, but the way she was gripping Prisha’s hand assured her she was happy. The two slipped down the hallway and out the front door, closing it silently behind them. 

Perhaps sleepless nights weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
